


stare right into my eyes

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, cats love magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 18:  eyes





	stare right into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift

Cats loved Magnus.

Everywhere they went, it seemed, if there was a cat nearby, it would rub up against Magnus’s leg and beg for attention. Alec didn’t mind. There was almost nothing more adorable than his boyfriend playing with a cat or holding a kitten close to his chest.

“We should just adopt a cat,” Alec said one day as they walked through Central Park, watching as a third cat looped around Magnus’s legs. “They clearly love you and you clearly love them.” Magnus had already scooped the gray and white cat into his arms.

“Of course I love them, Alexander. They’re adorable. Especially this one,” Magnus said. The cat rubbed her head against his cheek and Magnus nuzzled into the fur.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture before Magnus could react. “You’re adorable, too.” He showed Magnus the photo. “See?” The cat let out a soft mew and purred. Alec smiled and reached out to scratch gently behind her ears. “She thinks so, too.”

“You know they just like me for my eyes, right?” Magnus asked, dropping his glamour for a second to emphasize his point. The cat purred again and they laughed.

Alec cupped Magnus’s cheek, thumb brushing lightly along his cheekbone. “Maybe, but I doubt that’s the only reason.” His voice was soft.

“I think you’re a little biased, Alexander,” Magnus said, eyes warm and fond.

Alec shrugged. “I might be, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips. “And for the record, the cats aren’t the only ones who love your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
